


Horror Flicks

by kenezbian



Series: Mavin Trilogy [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth Productions RPF
Genre: Bromance, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenezbian/pseuds/kenezbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys eat pizza, watch movies, and confess secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horror Flicks

Gavin stepped back and wiped a bead of sweat from his brow, leaving behind a streak of blue paint. He’d been painting his room for two days straight and he was finally done. All that remained was letting it dry overnight, cleaning up the painting supplies, and then he could unpack!

He walked out to the living room where Michael was assembling a shelf for Gavin’s movies and games. “All done!” he announced. “So glad that’s over. Not a fan of painting.”

The redhead turned and laughed at his friend. “You donut, you are covered in paint.”

Gavin shrugged. “I am starving. We were still gonna order pizza?”

“Just did. I got a supreme but left off the olives for you.” Michael turned back to the shelf. “You can tell it’s a Friday night, bastard said it would take 45 minutes. I’m gonna finish this shelf and then start hooking up the TV.”

The Brit blinked. “You remembered I don’t like olives?”

“Why wouldn’t I remember that? You whine like a bitch every time.” The redhead tightened a screw. “You’ve got enough time to shower if you want. Your duffel bag is in my room.”

Gavin smirked and walked away. Michael stared after him and shook his head.

——-

The bathroom door opened half an hour later and steam rolled out across the carpet. “Mmm, smells good,” Gavin said to himself and walked into the kitchen.

“Hey shithead, think you took long enough in there? I thought you got washed down the drain!”

The blond stuck out his tongue at his friend. “Shut up, idiot, I was getting all the paint off. How’s the pizza?”

“Excellent. I put in _The Exorcist_ to watch while we eat, hope you don’t mind.” Michael took a big bite of his slice. “It was the first one I grabbed.”

“I’ve never seen it. It’s not too scary, is it?”

The redhead waved a hand at his friend. “It’s barely scary. You’ll be fine. It starts slow but gets really good.”

The guys sat eating and watching the movie in relative silence, pausing every now and then to get more food, return dishes to the kitchen, and get a couple beers.

As the movie went on, Michael noticed Gavin getting twitchy, especially during the medical scenes. He was tapping his feet on the carpet, drumming his fingers on his knees, absentmindedly running his fingers through his hair.

They were about an hour into the movie (the scene when the doctors come to the house to see Reagan and she’s bouncing all over the bed) when the blond suddenly grabbed the sleeve of Michael’s hoodie and buried his face into his shoulder.

“You alright?”

Gavin nodded and a muffled “uh-huh” came from his sleeve. Green eyes peeked out from the fabric, and once the scene ended he sat back again, still clutching Michael’s arm.

This pattern continued through the remainder of the movie, and when it was over, Michael clicked the TV off and stared at Gavin. “What’d you think?”

The Briton was still clutching the American’s sleeve. “It was scary. Good though.”

The redhead blinked. “You can let go now.”

Gavin coughed and slowly sat up. “Sorry mate. Got a little carried away.”

Michael stood up and grabbed their empties. “Want another beer?”

“No thanks. Could you get me a soda though?”

The redhead disappeared into the kitchen, then came back with the drinks. “You seem down, is something wrong?” He sat down on the coffee table across from Gavin.

“No, just a little jittery from the movie I think.”

“You are the worst liar ever.” Michael popped open his beer and took a swig. “So knock it off and tell me the truth.”

“I like you, Michael.”

“I like you too, idiot, why do you think I asked you to move in?”

Gavin laughed and shook his head. “You are too fucking dense for your own good, love,” he said, looking into Michael’s face as he repeated his own words back to him.

The older man blinked. “You don’t mean… you _like_ me like me? Is this a recent development?”

“Yes. No. Sort of.” Gavin juggled his unopened soda between his hands nervously. “It started out as just being mates but then…” He paused and shrugged. “I’m not sure how I feel, really. And I don’t think I can figure it out on my own.”

Michael chewed his lip. “Why didn’t you say anything sooner?”

“You were with Lindsay. You were happy. And presumably straight.”

“Got me there.”

“Then she left and you got sad and I didn’t want to tell you while you were still sad because I didn’t want to seem like I was too eager or waiting for her to leave or something.”

Michael heaved a sigh. “And now we’re moving in together and you didn’t want things to get too cemented before you told me.” It wasn’t a question.

Gavin nodded.

“This explains your behavior, at least.” Michael smirked. “The hand-hold, the hug, tonight’s snuggling…”

“You aren’t mad?” Gavin asked sheepishly.

“No.” The redhead began chewing on a fingernail. “I think I’m gonna need some time to think about it though. Not in a ‘oh shit, I need a new not-gay roommate’ way,” he backpedaled.

“I’m not gay,” Gavin stated matter-of-factly. “I like everyone. I don’t know how to not like people. I just like certain people more than others and you’re pretty high on my list.”

They sat in the awkward silence for a while before Michael stood up. “We’ve got time for another movie. You ever see _Rosemary’s Baby_?”

“No.” Gavin wouldn’t make eye contact. He was looking everywhere but Michael’s face.

“It’s another scary one, I think you’d really enjoy it.” He popped the movie into the player, then sat down next to Gavin on the couch, much closer than he had been previously.

Gavin stared at Michael’s knee, then sideways up at him. “What are you doing?”

“Being your candle.” He held out his hand. “If you want me to be.”

“But didn’t you just say—”

“Look, moron, I’m trying to make an offer here. I know what I said and I meant what I said: I do need some time to think. But in the meantime, I wouldn’t mind this.”

“Michael, I don’t think—”

“Just hold my damn hand.”

Gavin’s face broke out into a big goofy smile as he intertwined his fingers with Michael’s. “Thanks, love.”

The American smiled back and hit play on the movie.


End file.
